Storm Trooper Exoskeleton
|released = 13.4.0 |rateoffire = 98 |capacity = 50 |mobility = 50 |cost = 250 |Level required = 2 |attribute = |theme = Sci-Fi/Futuristic Themed |number = 300 }} The Storm Trooper Exoskeleton is a Primary weapon introduced in the 13.4.0 update. It is one of the four exoskeletons introduced. Appearance It takes the form of a dark grey exoskeleton. The main system unit is light grey, which is connected to light grey joints of the two dark grey/orange arms carrying two Impulse Rifle styled guns. The user fires the weapon with two control sticks, connected towards the main system. Combat The user will fire two high-accelerating, orangish-yellow plasma bolts straightforward from two of the blasters mounted on the back of the exoskeleton simultaneously by controlling hand-fitting controllers and pushing two red buttons on top at the same time. When reloading, the user will push the blasters forward before quickly swapping two new mounted batteries to the slots. Strategy It has a high fire rate, very high Damage per Second (DPS), Decently low weight and a high capacity. Use a high damage, low travel time weapon to hit your opponents and then switch to this and finish them off. You could also shoot 1 shot from this weapon to slow them then to the steps above. Tips * This weapon has a high fire rate and a decently large ammo capacity, so the spray and pray strategy could work and should work quite well with this weapon. * Use this in close to medium ranges, because of the fact that this weapon lacks a scope. * This weapon has the Slows the target ability, so you may use this on players that are trying to get away or are using a Jetpack users as this will not allow them to fly higher. However, jetpack users will be a harder target to hit. * Shoot the target with this weapon because not only does it slow them immensely but it takes away their ability to jump. When they are an easy target switch to a weapon with area damage and that will 1 shot such as the Big Buddy (PG3D) or Heart of Volcano and shoot them before the slow effect wears off. * Aim for the head to deal even more devastating damage to the enemy players. * It has a very fast reload speed, making it very easy to kill multiple targets in only a matter of seconds. * Rocket Jump into the air and attack your opponent from above. * Because this weapon's guns are positioned above the user's head, they only appear in the top corners of the screen. Because of this, this weapon provides you with an almost unobstructed view of the battlefield, making it tremendously easier to aim. Counters * Try strafing and dodging the enemies with a high mobility weapon, such as the Dark Force Saber. Outmaneuver these users in corners and taking cover behind walls. * Engage its users in long ranges for a safer kill. * Snipers at a long range could easily take these users down. * One shot weapons and high-efficiency weapons will take these players down easily. * Area damage weapons can mess up their aim and allow you to hit these users more easily. * Using weapons such as the Pet Dragon (PG3D), Minigun Shotgun or any other Flamethrower or Shotgun weapons could allow you to kill him/her before him/her kills you. * Once you are being targeted or have been hit with the users, engage immediately or try and go take cover in the nearest wall. With the Slows the Target attribute, it will slow you down tremendously, making escape very hard. * The enemy rocket jumping can easily be used to make you miss shots, and give them high ground. This high ground can be taken advantage of with a one shot sniper like Anti-Champion Rifle or One Shot. Skins Recommended Maps *Silent School *Blockmart Equipment Setups Have a long ranged weapon to take care of snipers. Snipers such as the Future Sniper Rifle a high damaging sniper or the Impulse Sniper Rifle a high fire rate sniper could aid you in long ranged sniper duels. Trivia * There are four exoskeletons in the game so far. The other three being the Berserk Exoskeleton, Hitman Exoskeleton, Engineer Exoskeleton. These weapons are only obtainable in the Scientific Lab Event, gathering parts and then crafting the weapon itself in order to use it. * All Exoskeletons were released on the same update and had the same theme: Being the futuristic weapons that will appear in 3018. * In the 14.0.0 update, this weapon received a nerf of 90 capacity to now only having 70 capacity. ** However, this was reverted in the 15.1.0 update. *** Since recoil got removed in the 15.9.0 update, this is now one of the best, if not the best primary weapon you can have. However, recently, its capacity is nerfed to 60. *** In a later update, its capacity was nerfed to 50, and its mobility was also nerfed to 50. * According to the developers in the Gallery description, after they added all the exoskeleton weapons (Berserk Exoskeleton, Engineer Exoskeleton, Hitman Exoskeleton, and Storm Trooper Exoskeleton) as a weapon class, they needed to rework the model of the player; "It required us to postpone the update for a week". Category:Primary Category:Weapons Category:Slows Down Target Category:Themed Category:Event Set Category:Parts Items Category:Dual Weapons Category:Mythical